Problem: Multiply the following complex numbers, marked as blue dots on the graph: $(4 e^{17\pi i / 12}) \cdot (2 e^{3\pi i / 2})$ (Your current answer will be plotted in orange.)
Solution: Multiplying complex numbers in polar forms can be done by multiplying the lengths and adding the angles. The first number ( $4 e^{17\pi i / 12}$ ) has angle $\frac{17}{12}\pi$ and radius $4$ The second number ( $2 e^{3\pi i / 2}$ ) has angle $\frac{3}{2}\pi$ and radius $2$ The radius of the result will be $4 \cdot 2$ , which is $8$ The sum of the angles is $\frac{17}{12}\pi + \frac{3}{2}\pi = \frac{35}{12}\pi$ The angle $\frac{35}{12}\pi$ is more than $2 \pi$ . A complex number goes a full circle if its angle is increased by $2 \pi$ , so it goes back to itself. Because of that, angles of complex numbers are convenient to keep between $0$ and $2 \pi$ $\frac{35}{12}\pi - 2 \pi = \frac{11}{12}\pi$ The radius of the result is $8$ and the angle of the result is $\frac{11}{12}\pi$.